lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Game Suggestions/@comment-27021851-20160813234121
I basically made an entire list of ideas, it's 2 pages long, here's all of them. 1. Boats/Boat Shop There really needs to be a boat shop in the tropics biome. There would be 3 types of boats: a Small Boat for 5k, Medium Boat for 10k, Large Boat for 15k. It would allow access to the Sand Islands and Tropics biome and maybe the Safari too. But you wouldn't be able to get it onto land, so you still have to pay for the ferry/bridge if you want your car in it. There would be a bed in the back that would contain wood, Small Boat has one the size of the Utility Vehicle's, Medium=531-size, Large=Val-size. Maybe even have boat-trailers! 2. More Trucks/Trailers You would get them at boxed cars, they would be better than any existing truck/trailer. There could be a semi-truck, complete with trailer, for 70k, and you could also get the semi-trailers separate for 30k. They would have a tailgate and a VERY deep bed, complete with a roof. They would be very heavy, and wouldn't be able to make it up the volcano (but you could do a Val with a few semi-trailers and unhitch them, then go up and get 150k of lava wood). 3. New Wood Types One of the most surprising things I have found is that there's no maple wood or ash wood. These should be a thing in LT2. Maple would grow in the spawn area and safari, would grow about the size of walnut, dark gray bark with planks reminiscent of elm planks. It would be worth $2.8/unit for logs, $31/unit for planks. It would be pretty rare but nowhere near as rare as spook wood is now that it's not Halloween. Ash would grow in the mountain biome, around the size of cherry trees, walnut-reminiscent bark, orangey-yellow planks. $1.9/unit for logs, $23/unit planks. Would be moderately rare but you could probably find a few at any given time. 4. New Sawmills The price gap between the fair sawmill and sawmax 01 is WAY too big! There needs to be something to fill the gap, and I think I found an idea. The "Decent Sawmill" would be an intermediate sawmill to fill the gap, available at Wood R Us for 5k. It would cut 2x2.4. And next, the long-awaited "Sawmax 03". It would be the best sawmill possible, nothing better. Available at Wood R Us for 20k; cuts 4x4. 5. New Axes/Chainsaws It just seems odd that there's a silver axe, a gold axe, but no bronze axe. It would be an intermediate axe, available at Wood R Us for $1100. It would basically fill the gap between the hardened axe and silver axe. And now we come to the chainsaws. They would basically be portable chop saws. You would equip it, and click and hold to operate. It would come in 3 sizes: Small (9k), Medium (14k), and Large (18k). You would buy them at Wood R Us for the given prices. They get better the bigger they are. They would also be EXTREMELY effective against zombie wood (get it?) 6. Weather Who here is tired of the same weather every day? Do you want a little more variety from the sky? I do, and I've come up with admittedly the most violent plan ever created. It would function pretty much like it does in real life; it would snow in the snow biome and rain in all other biomes. But it doesn't stop there. Whenever it rains it has a 1/3 chance to turn into a thunderstorm (or thundersnow in the case of the snow biome). Rain/snow would speed up tree growth but getting zapped would kill it instantly. Also, if YOU get zapped (or your car/boat for that matter), you drop to 1hp. But you can avoid it by hiding in pretty much any building. But it STILL doesn't stop there. First, if you're in the snow biome and get thundersnow, it has a 1/3 chance to turn into a blizzard. You can't see really anything that's more than 10 studs away and you take damage at the same rate as in the volcano. The only way to escape is by leaving the biome or hiding in the den. Which means if you have no TNT and don't know where the den is, you're screwed. (For future reference, if you enter the biome and follow the right wall, eventually you'll see a red eagle on the wall. Right under it there's a hatch. Go down it and you're in the den. If you bring a bag of sand, can of worms, and lightbulb, there's really no better time to snag a Rukiryaxe!) Next, if you're in the main biome during a storm, there's a 1/300 chance that it'll spawn a tornado. It would aimlessly wander around for about a minute and then disappear. If it hits you or your car, you will be flung around and drop to 1hp. Waterspouts can also form near the coast, you might get hit while boating, you will initially take the usual damage... and then lose what little health you have left via drowning when your boat flips. (Of course, if you're really, REALLY lucky, you might get flung to the safari if you're in a car, so there's that. But you still have to make it not flip.) Finally, if you're in the tropics biome or sand islands during a storm, it has a 1/150 chance to turn into a hurricane. The wind would always blow towards the coast; your boat would be violently smashed into the shoreline if you were in it when the hurricane hit. Cars would also tend to that direction. The storm would not extend into the maze, so if you hang by the entrance or if you know it well, you can escape by going into the maze. The wind would not make you lose health. Now, after that long, extremely violent story, you're probably wondering: is there ANY upside? Yes: none of these violent events will affect buildings or your base (lightning can strike in your base but wouldn't wreck your stuff). Also, you can escape any of this chaos by going up the volcano. It's too high up for clouds to be there. 7. Space Events This is really just randomness I thought of, because I'm just the sciencey type. Any given night would have a 1/250 chance of spawning a meteor shower. They would be awesome to look at, but just like with storms, hide in a building and look out the window, because if one lands within 10 studs of you, you die. But what are the odds? Finally, any given night has a 1/15,000 chance of spawning a supernova. Again, awesome to look at, but hide in a building. It would kill everyone who's not in their house, car, or local store. But you don't need to worry, because on the night before the supernova happened, there would be a star in the sky that looked WAY bigger than it should be, pretty much an unmissable message saying "Hey, I'm just gonna blow up tomorrow, hide in your car when I do." That concludes my super-lengthy list of ideas.